Don't touch those knickers!
by StrawberryxRamune
Summary: Hermione awakes with a horrid hangover, walking to her drawers to grab her outfit for the new day. She laters discover one of her knickers was stolen by someone... once she discovers the brains behind it, it is war. DracoxHermione
1. Stealing

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters or stuff, yadda, yadda, yadda. So don't sue me!

**Summary: **As Hermione is sound asleep, she gets two night visitors looking in her underwear drawer. How events will escalate! Draco x Hermione

**Rating: **M for naughty language and actions

**AN: **It's going to be kinda smutty later on, but hopefully entertaining! Whether there is a plot, I dunno, I'm playing by ears XD And I'll try my hardest to not make them OoC

**Don't Touch Those Knickers!**

"Fire whiskey for everyone!" shouted Seamus across the common room.

Another victory for Gryffindor against Slytherin in Quidditch, and all the 6th and 7th years were getting trashed, except one.

Hermione Granger.

"Come on, Hermione, one sip won't hurt. Stop being a goody goody!" Ron nudges Hermione's side with his left elbow, as he gulps his second glass of fire whiskey with his right hand.

"Ronald, no! I don't want to become foolish as some of our classmates already have," eyeing Neville flirting with a chair, "I'm being gracious enough to not tattle, even though as Head Girl I should!" Hermione sits down on a comfortable couch crossing her arms.

"Ron, just leave it, if she doesn't want to, she doesn't have to," comforts Harry.

"Thank you, Harry." Hermione smiled knowing she has at least one friend at her side.

"But you should loosen up. 'Cause you are missing out!" Harry chugs down his fourth glass of fire whiskey, slinging his arm around Ron dragging Ron to the other drunks.

'Or not' Thought Hermione. Hermione fidgets in her chair, playing with her fingers, contemplating whether she should go back and read a book in the Head's common room. 'They do look like they are having fun, and I'm not _always_ a goody goody!' watching her peers laugh, and talk nonsense. 'Maybe just once won't hurt...' She walks up to Ron who is holding a fire whiskey bottle, and snatches it out of his drunken hand.

"Ha, I knew yous are smart." Slurred Ron.

"Ah, I'm just trying it this once." Hermione says proudly. She puts the bottle under her nose to sniff it. She twitched her nose in disgust.

"Well! What you waiting for!" Shouts Ron.

Hermione gently puts the opening of the bottle to her lips, bending her head back to have a taste. She swallows, feeling the burn down her throat, but leaving an unknown after taste. She licks her lips. "It burns, but it's not that bad." She sips more of the fire whiskey, hearing cheers in the background. Soon sips turns into chugs.

"Draco, honey, don't leave!" Pansy clutches to his shirt with her obnoxious purple hooker nails.

"Look, we're done for tonight. Tomorrow we'll shag. And don't call me honey, I'm not anyone's honey. Oh, and get off your knees." Draco snarled the last part. He takes her hands off his shirt.

Pansy stands up, straightening her skirt, and begins to walk past Draco, but not before purring into his ear. "I can't wait until tomorrow. It will be as wonderful as tonight, except, tomorrow you will stay with me forever." She purposely swings her hips, in attempt to be seductive, but fails, only making it look she has a tampon stuck in her.

Inwardly Draco shudders. 'When is she ever going to realize, the only reason I fuck her more than any other girl is because her legs are always open for anyone, well, except for Potty and Weasel.' When he finishes getting completely dressed, he walks out of the empty classroom.

He struts around the empty hallways to the Heads room to visit his best friend, Blaise Zabini. 'Yeah, I wish I got Head Boy position, but hey, at least I'm not with mudblood Granger.' Thought Draco.

Just as he turns a corner, something smashed into him. Losing balance, he falls backwards on his bum, pissed. He looks to see the fool who ran into him. "Well speak of the devil," mutters Draco.

Little Granger is on the floor, arms and legs sprawled out. She lays there, mumbling for a minute, before trying getting up. Draco stands up, to watch her futile attempts to get up, because for every time she stumbles to get up, she falls right back down on her bottom. Draco bursts out laughing from watching her.

She growls, managing to stand, but leaning against the wall. Her glassy eyes looks around to find where the laughter is coming from. She looks ahead to see a familiar face.

"Malfoooooy" She slurred.

"Why, it looks like the mudblood got fucked up. Why this is too sweet." He whispers to himself, showing his smirk proudly. "So where is the mudblood going?" He asks the drunken girl.

"Hehe! Heads Room? Will you take me there?" Hermione giggles taking small steps towards Draco while holding a hand to the wall for support.

"Of course." His mouth hurts from smirking so much. 'I'm going to have fun with this.' An evil thought appeared, ' I think I know what to do, to humiliate Granger. Draco you are so smart. And sexy, can't forget about that. And don't forget cunning, and definitely sexy.'

"Malfoy, take me now! Sleep for me." She says while yawning. She walks close enough to him to put her hands and head on his chest.

'Ugh, she's touching me, stay calm, and don't swat her away,' he thought. He slightly pushes her off him. He picks her up in a bridal fashion, trying to suppress a gag, and carries her to the Heads room.

"Ya know, Malfoy. You're cute! Too bad you have no heart, and too egotistical, and have an ugly smirk." Hermione says it freely, forgetting he is her best friend's enemy.

Draco's eye twitches on hearing the smirk remark, and takes offense. "I have a sexy smirk! It's a Malfoy smirk, and anything Malfoy is sexy. Besides, I knew I had an affect on you, I have an affect on every girl." He ends his statement with his smirk.

"Nu-uh!" She argues, flinging her arms around.

"Stop doing that!" Draco struggles to keep her calm. She obeys, and just stares at him. A few paces later a portrait of a snake coiled around a lion's leg asked him for the password.

"Lemon Tea" He replied smoothly. Of course he would know, Blaise had no problems sharing the password with his best mate.

"Draco! What took you so, woah! Why is that in your arms?" Blaise stares in disbelief as his blonde hair friend was holding Granger's petite form.

"Shut up for a minute, and show me to her room." Draco growled. Blaise leads him to her room, to find her door lock. "God damn it, open it!"

"As if I know how to open it. She obviously doesn't trust me to go into her room. Not that I would anyways." Blaise admitted. Both of the boys look at the passed out girl.

Draco shakes Hermione in hopes to wake her up. ' I need to get into her room for my plan to work!'

She stirs in his arms, stretching out her arms, to only have her hand hit her door. "Ow!" She retracts her hand, and looks around to find Blaise and Draco staring down at her. "Where am I? I'm still drunk! Yay!" She giggles some more, hugging Draco.

His eye twitches again, but looks down. 'At least she's done something to that bush on her head' He looks at shiny, wavy, brown locks that travel past her shoulders. 'Pfft. She still has a nasty personality.'

"Granger, how do you open your door?" Blaise asked nicely, eager to know why Draco wants to get into her room.

"Um." She digs into her robes to find a key.

"A key? That is so... muggleish." Stated Blaise.

"Whatever works!" Draco grabs the key, and opens the door.

The boys walked into her room, which in fact didn't scream Gryffindor. It was just a typical girl's room with pink and baby blue everywhere. Draco didn't spend much time taking in the room, he just wanted to get his plan done.

"So why do you want to get into her room?" Questions Blaise, as he stares her pink comforter with a white border.

"Humiliate her, duh." Draco replies as if it's obvious. She places Granger on top of her bed without the covers over her, wondering when she back to fell asleep. 'Doesn't matter, it's time for the real fun to begin.' An evil smirk reached his face.

"How? I'm highly interested. Because as you know, though she is tolerable at rare occasions, she dislikes me because you're my best friend. Not to mention she gets annoying 95 of the time. Just this morning she was preaching to me when I can or can not bring girls back. Draco, I need my genital to genital connection! And she is holding me back!" He whines, as he is trailing behind Draco, who is looking for something.

"Aha! This is it." Announces Draco.

Blaise follows Draco's eyes, seeing he is staring at her drawers. Draco looks at him with a grin glued on his face.

"We'll be "borrowing" one of Granger's knickers" Draco said.

"How sneaky you are. This will definitely embarrass her. Now before you open it, do you think she owns the dreaded... granny panties!" The boys burst out laughing, with tears rolling down their eyes.

"Oh, how sweet that would be." Draco says with a goofy grin. Which was quite contagious, for Blaise also had a goofy grin. "Let's hope it's in the first drawer."

The boys look at each other with anticipation. Draco slowly opens the first drawer to have his wishes come true.

"Jackpot!" Screamed Blaise.

"Uh." Both boys lost a few shades in their skin tones, and looked behind them. Hermione shifts on top of her bed, turning on her side.

"Phew, I forgot she was there." Confessed Draco.

"Yeah me too" Blaise agreed.

"Now, back to business!" Draco says.

Draco and Blaise look through her underwear drawer to discover one thing.

The bookworm has kinky lingerie.

The boys ravaged through her underwear drawer to find thongs, thongs, and more thongs.

"Well, we will take this one." Draco pulls up a hot pink g-string with Granger's name etched on the front in black text, and under it says 'Wet.'

After organizing her drawers, both of the Slytherin boys walked out of her room.

"You are such a genius, but what are you going to do with it?" Questioned Blaise.

"Don't worry, you'll see. Everyone will see. Just make sure you show up in double Potions tomorrow. Tomorrow will be an amazing day." Draco replies with an evil twinkle in his eye.

**AN: **Okay that's it for chappy one. Reviews are surely welcome. Kinda my first fic ; but I hope you peeps like it. And I'm welcomed to ideas or anything, so yeah.

StrawberryxRamune


	2. Discovered

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters or stuff, yadda, yadda, yadda. You know the drill

**Summary: **She awakes with a horrid hangover, walking to her drawers to grab her outfit for the new day, to find her favorite knickers missing... Once she discovers the brains behind it, it is war. DxHr

**Rating: **M for naughty language and actions

**AN: **-glomps her lovely readers- I'm so happy to see people actually read my story .

And special thanks to the people who reviewed my story

_october27__DaOnleeSam_

_Xoxomrshmalfoyxoxo_

_MHxxPAPER DOLL_

SoMe wEirDo 

I will definitely keep up with this story knowing that people read it. Not to mention this is my first story, and I'm just so excited to write! Keep the reviewing up! XD Reviews make me feel all giddy. I'm starting to get a better idea on where this fic is going. I'm sorry if anything sounds redundant, but I'm going to try by best not to be too cliché or overused. Now on with the story!

**Don't Touch Those Knickers! **

Chapter 2: Discovered

Hermione groans, opening one eye she looks around. She closes her eye trying to grasp memories of what happened last night. Her eyes open in shock, and jumps of the bed.

THUD 

"Ugh. My legs feels like jelly." She mutters to herself, and sits up hugging her knees. "Oh no, all I remember is drinking in the Gryffindor common room, but what else happened?" She whispers hoping nothing happened. "Ah, silly girl, nothing happened. I mean, I woke up in my room unharmed. I should really stop talking to myself, and get ready for classes." She uses the near by desk for support as she gets up.

Hermione sluggishly walks to her drawers to grab her outfit for today. 'As if I had a variety of choices,' snorted Hermione. Grabbing her undergarments, uniform, and towel she heads to the shared bathroom. She opens the doorknob, and walked with her head bowed.

"Well, someone looks horrible this morning." A snicker came from the opposite side of the room.

"Oh shut up, Blaise! Get out of here, I have to bathe." Hermione finishes her statement, snapping her head up to find Blaise perfectly dressed, ready for class. She sends out an evil glare hoping to melt his head off his shoulders. When she realizes that fantasy wasn't coming true she gave up, and begged him to leave.

"Okay, Granger, but only because I am so nice." He turns around, opening the door leading to his bedroom, and walks out.

"That was easier than usual, but he still left the door open!" She stomps to his door to slam it shut. "I don't think today is going to be a good day!" She screamed while holding her head in attempt to calm her splitting headache.

----------

Blaise prances out of the common room, hearing a scream saying something about not having a good day.

'If you think it's bad now, just wait until later, Granger,' smiling at this thought.

Blaise meets up with Draco on his way to breakfast. "Can you tell me what you did with the knickers yet?"

"You're just going to have to wait, trust me, it'll be more fun that way. I'll give you a hint though, Snape is going to have an erection for the first time in years." His joke earned a guffawed from Blaise.

The two boys walked through the hallways in a slow speed; day dreaming on how double Potions will run today. When Blaise and Draco reached the Great Hall, they plopped down next to Crabbe and Goyle.

As Crabbe was speaking, Draco let the words run in one ear and out the other. He zoned out until he saw his prey. Draco's eyes linger on Hermione as she drags her feet to a seat that was in between two boys that he hates the most.

----------

"Why did I listen to you boys?" Hermione complains miserably, placing her head on the table.

"It wasn't that bad, Hermione. You looked like you had a lot of fun." Ron grinned.

"What did I do last night?" Hermione was almost too afraid to ask, but she let her curiosity get the better out of her.

"Nothing really, just walked around hugging people. That's basically the gist of it," answered Harry.

"How did I get back? Did any of you two carry me back?" That was the question that kept pestering her all morning.

Harry and Ron exchange glances, giving her sheepish smiles.

"We kinda passed out before you left." Harry admitted.

"Oh," was all she could say. 'Maybe I walked back on my own. YES! That has to be it. I still have a bad feeling about this. Oh, I want this headache to go away!' She grimaced at her headache.

"Oh! Before we forget, we have a potion for you, so you can get rid of your hangover after effects. We thought you would feel horrible." Harry goes into his robe to pull out a small vial containing purple liquid inside.

"Thank so much you guys!" She hugs both of them, and gingerly, but eagerly takes the vial from Harry's hand. Hermione chugged the vial. "That tastes horrible!" Coughing insanely at the nasty taste.

"But it works!" Chipped in Ron.

Hermione sighs. The trio finishes up their breakfast, and takes their time when walking to their class.

Double Potions.

They walked in a few minutes earlier than when class started, taking their seats quietly. Within the next three minutes all the Slytherins barged into the classroom.

Snape smiles at his Slytherins, and frowns at the Gryffindors.

"We'll going to be reading in the text books in prepare for our potion for next class, and this time I don't want any mistakes," Snape takes a brief pause to send a menacing look to Neville, "now read, page 365." He takes a seat at his desk looking over some papers.

As the class nearly ended Draco was working up a sweat whether if Snape was going to open his drawer. Not too long after the thought, an answer to his prayers was granted, Snape started to bend down to his cabinet to take out essays.

"Show time." Draco whispered to Blaise. Blaise looked next to him to see Draco's eyes dance with joy, took a glance at Granger, and then stares at Snape.

Snape opens his cabinet with the papers to a little surprise.

"Oh, you're bad, Draco!" Blaise muttered never taking his eyes off Snape.

Snape stood up, slamming his hands on his desk, having everyone stop what they were doing to look at Snape. The students were shocked to see Snape so furious, and so red, especially in the cheek area.

"Miss Granger, would you like to explain to me why this was in my cabinet drawer?" Snape voice drips with venom, while holding up her knickers that labeled "Wet," and her name etched into it.

The Slytherins roared with laughter, clutching their stomachs, some struggling to not fall off their seat. While some Gryffindors was either feeling pity for her, or wondering if it was possible that Hermione could own such lingerie.

"You know, I know you're worrying about not passing my class, but it doesn't mean you have to give me your knickers. Detention tonight, 8 o'clock sharp!" Snape demanded trying to hide his embarrassment.

Hermione sat still with humiliation, and head hanging low, a comforting arm from Harry draped around her.

"Hermione, I swear I'll beat the living pulp who ever did this!" Ron's harsh whisper was filled with rage.

Shortly after class ended, Hermione ran out and into her bedroom, locking the door, crying on her bed.

"I hate whoever did this! This was a horrible day!" She cried into her pillow, she lifted her head up sniffling, "I better check to see if anymore was stolen," she said with a bitter tone. Hermione checks in all of her drawers, and belongings to make sure nothing else were stolen.

"At least that was the only one that they stole." She sat on her bed, and watched her clock as time went by slowly.

For every time she thought about what happened today her grief lessened, but her rage grew. 'I cannot believe someone had the audacity to do this to me. Whoever did this will regret what they did to Hermione Granger!' She stood up feeling powerful. 'But who did this? How am I going to find out?' a thought that puzzled her greatly. She turned to her clock to see it was 7:45. 'I should start heading out.'

She quickly walked to the Potions' room wanting to get this torture over. Just as she was about to enter the room, Snape was taking large and quick strides out. He took a few steps past her and stopped.

"Granger, I must take care of some matters." He coughed trying to face away from her, "someone else will take my place in watching you for detention. Do not be rude to him, and listen to everything he says." Snape hurries down the hallway, as if, trying to get away from Hermione.

'Weird.' She thought, 'wait, but who is in there?' She takes timid steps into the classroom to find someone who she hates dearly.

Draco Malfoy.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" She stood by the door very defensively.

"For someone so smart, you would think she would know that I, Draco Malfoy, will be watching over you." He smirked.

She stomps over to him, looking up to him with disgust. "Why though?" Her eyes never leaving his piercing gray eyes.

"Well after today's show, I knew Snape would be too hot and bothered to be with the know-it-all who owns suggestive lingerie. So, out of the kindness of my heart, I offered to watch you, and he accepted," he looks down at her, smirking. 'She's a midget, what is she? 5'3? Well short ones can be very feisty,' leaving his smirk to grow as he reminisces of his past encounters with petite women.

Hermione scrunches up her nose at the thought of Snape getting hot and bothered. 'Well it is like not he gets any,' she giggles inwardly at that comment. She shakes her head remembering where she was. "But what is in it for you? Why do you want to waste your time with me? To torment me?"

'Well, duh,' he thought, but instead said, "Well I was just so curious as to why Granger owns a lot of sexy knickers. Maybe, besides those books you read, you read really naughty books. Naughty books with charms, accessories, and positions." His eyebrows wriggle suggestively.

"That is none of your business!" She retorted back. It only took a second until things clicked. "YOU! You were the one who went through my drawers taking my knickers!" She gasped, and her eyes were sending daggers. "I am going to kill you!" She lunges at him, pushing him to the cold floor. They both fall with Hermione straddling him, trying to ring his neck.

"Get off of me!" He struggles, but he grabs Hermione's hands, and flipped her over. She squirmed from under him. He raises her hands and arms above her head, and holds it in place with one arm.

"What are you doing? Get off of me!" Hermione desperately tries to kick him off, but it was physically impossible to move her legs.

"Just calm down. Now, I know deep down you want this. I know you find me attractive." Draco whispered, while staring down at her. Hermione lies still trying to catch her breath.

"You're wrong. You're a disgusting creature. In matter of fact, I thought you hated the thought of touching me." She looked away, loathing him more than ever.

"How could I ever hate touching a female body?" Draco replies with cockiness. 'Phew, smooth comeback. Damn it, she should really stop knowing me. Oh, mudblood, the knickers was just the beginning of the torment.'

"I hate you," were the only words she could say. 'Great, I'm stuck under Malfoy, alone, in the Potions room. Life sucks. I hate life, what did I ever do to life?' She looks up at him to be greeted with that infamous smirk.

"But you did tell me last night you thought I was cute." He watches her eyes turn from hate, to complete horror.

She turns her head towards him, "liar!"

"Look, Granger, we can do it the hard way, or the easy way. We can be like this all night, and have you struggle hopelessly, or answer 3 questions of mine. Just three simple questions, and no lying this one out. I know for a fact you can not lie to say your life."

She looked away, and began to think over her options. 'If I answer the questions I can leave, but what if he uses it against me later? Well, I certainly don't fancy the thought of Malfoy on top of me all night...'

"Well?" He stares at her intently.

"Fine, 3 questions, but make it quick." She closes her eyes preparing for the worse.

His smirk vanished, only to be replaced by an evil grin. "Question 1: Why do you own a lot of kinky underwear?"

She opens her eyes, turning her head towards the ground, and mutters something.

"What was that, Granger? I can't hear you." Using his free hand to make a 'C' shape against his ear.

"I said because I feel remotely attractive in them..." she confessed.

"Now, it wasn't that hard," he leans in closer next to her ear, "was it?" He felt her shudder, leaving him to grin even more.

"Question 2: Do you read _naughty _books?" His mouth never left her ear, leaving his hot breath tickling her ear.

She squints her eyes, cursing out her body to react to his actions. "Yes." Malfoy stifled a laugh, and pulls away.

"Last question. Question 3: Do you want to fuck me?"

Hermione's head forcefully turned to look at him, yelling "NO!" in his face.

He glares at her response, knowing deep down, she wasn't lying. 'No one turns down Malfoy. What is wrong with this girl? She is going to get hell from me.' Trying to keep his cool he leans in closer again, leaving only 2 inches between the two faces.

"I would never sleep with you." Hermione gritted through her teeth.

"Just wait, Granger. I can guarantee that you will be in my bed by the end of the month. I know no girl can resist me, and my package." He gets up from her, starting towards the door.

"I think you're all talk Malfoy!" Hermione replies forcefully. She sits up taking her wand out. 'Ow, I was basically sitting on it the whole time.' With her right hand she subconsciously rubs her back, and with her left she points her wand to Draco.

"No, because I know for a fact my package is great, and big" boosts the blonde.

Hermione rolls her eyes at him. "I don't care about your bloody package! I'm talking about sleeping with you. I would never do it!"

"Yeah, just wait." He turns around ready to leave.

Hermione mutters an incantation while pointing her wand at Draco. She watches Draco shifts his legs a bit, before he walks out. Hermione smiles to herself, "you shall soon see what I learned from those naughty books."

----------

**AN: **Phew, this chappy was longer than the last one. I was actually going to stop it when Hermione first saw Draco, but I decided to be nice and go on. Now this chapter was sorta setting up the scene a bit more. The next one will be a _fun_ chapter. I love reviews...a lot. So don't hesitate to leave me one! When I see a review it makes me want to write the chapter faster. And I'm probably going to update a chapter every couple days. Rawr, I have midterms coming up x.x; I hate midterms...


	3. Shrunken

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters or stuff, yadda, yadda, yadda. You know the drill

**Summary: **She awakes with a horrid hangover, walking to her drawers to grab her outfit for the new day, to find her favorite knickers missing... Once she discovers the brains behind it, it is war. DxHr

**Rating: **M for naughty language and actions

**AN: **I love my reviewers to death! You peeps keep me going. I'd like to say I am SO SORRY to take so long to update. First it was the midterms, then I got sick, and the rest of the time I got lazy XD But here is chappy 3! I am hoping to update within 2 weeks. That is my goal, school can be a whore sometimes, haha.

Mucho love to

october27

xoxomrshmalfoyxoxo

yoyen007

SoMe wEirDo

DaOnLeeSam

Ashley

MHxxPAPER DOLL

Ducky

Twitchylittleferret

chocolate-chic

Nirvana-girl22

I'veGotSoulButI'mNotASoldie...

Affectionate-Sinner

Lizzie

You guys effing rock. 3!!

**Don't Touch Those Knickers! **

Chapter 3: Shrunken

'I feel weird walking,' shrugging the thought off, Draco carried himself into an abandoned classroom to catch Pansy sitting on the teacher's desk.

"I've been waiting for you, Drakey-Poo, I've missed you." Pansy tilts her head down giving Draco puppy dog lips, and slightly opens her legs.

"You know how it annoys me when girls give me puppy dog lips," giving Pansy a glare. 'I need to release some frustration. Stupid mudblood was messing with my pride.'

"Sorry Drakey-Poo. I'll make it for it." Pansy jumps off the desk, confidently approaches Draco. She gets on her knees, takes off his belt in a swift motion, yanking his pants down. She tilts her head in confusion, 'Drakey-Poo is always hard for me. Why don't I see it? No big deal, that will change.' She puts her fingers on his silky black boxer's waistband to pull it down.

"Yes, Pansy," Draco groans as he closes his eyes. He feels his boxers fall to his ground.

"Oh my god!" screeched Pansy. She backs away for a second and stares at his manhood.

"Pansy, why the fuck did you stop?" He opens his eyes and looked down to see what the big deal is.

"What...the...fuck!" Screams Draco. 'This is not a big deal at all! It's an inch long! When did my penis shrink?' Frantically he pulls his boxers and pants up and runs out of the room.

"Drakey-Poo come back! Don't worry, I can work with it!" A distant voice from the classroom yelled.

"Fuck. How did this happen? Fuck it, I'm going to Blaise. Surely he help me." Draco runs to the Head's common room to see that Hermione was lying on couch reading a book, and Blaise walking out of his room.

Draco pants hard, and falls back on a chair. "Granger get that fuck out of here, I need to talk to Blaise."

"No, I think I'll stay here" she said not looking up from her book

"Leave!" Draco's threatening yell had Hermione lift her head up from the book, to only smile at his face.

"Oh, what is wrong Malfoy? You look upset, do you have a _small_ issue?" She giggles the last part.

"You! I should have known, you were the one who did it!" Draco gets up from the chair tempting to shred her and her book to pieces.

"Slow down, what is going on? I want to know what has gotten Draco so worked up." Blaise's interest was highly peaked from witnessing the two's conversation.

"Nothing really. I just shrunk Draco's penis 1/10 of it's size." Hermione sneaks a few glances towards Draco's fuming body, holding in a laugh.

"HAHA! Hey, Draco, you have to admit that is a good one. At least you weren't getting laid or anything." Blaise says laughing some more at the idea, looking at Draco who was glaring dangerously at him, letting him know he was going to get laid. Blaise shuts up forming an 'o' with his mouth.

"This isn't over, Granger. This is war." He stomps out of the Head's common room, taking a few steps to realize the true reason why he went there. 'Fuck.' Gathering the rest of his dignity he storms into the common room, ignoring Hermione's giggles, grabbing Blaise by his shirt to pull him into his bedroom.

"So how long is Granger going to live? Try not to kill her near my stuff, please." Blaise twiddles his thumbs amusement.

"Oh, death is light compared to what she is going to get. At first, I was going to torment her verbally, but it's on. She messed with my manhood and ruined my night. No one messes with my sex."

"So, what are ya going to do?" Blaise looks up from his thumbs to Draco's face.

"I don't know yet, but something good." Draco crosses his arms and taps his foot.

"Hm, blackmail, torment, murder? No wait, you will get in trouble with the last one" Blaise snickers at his own comment.

"I think you got something going there."

Blaise's eyes grow as big as saucer plates, "don't go and kill the girl!"

"No, no. I am not that stupid, besides killing girls is not my style. I'm going to torment her and use any form of blackmail, to make her my personal slave. That should put the mudblood into her place." The Slytherin puffs out his chest and sticks his nose up proudly.

"Brilliant idea, but this is Hermione Granger we are talking about. She, my mate, is a tough cookie. What makes you think she'll break?" Questions the young man.

"Don't worry. With enough pressure, she will be crying for mercy. She can only hold out for so long." Draco grins at his genius idea. "Well I am more than pleased with my brilliant idea. I'm going to execute my plan first thing tomorrow."

"Alright then, but I have information that you would find valuable, and it's about your little problem." Blaise's pearly white teeth were shown through his grin.

"Aw fuck! That damn mudblood got me so riled up, I forgot about it. Tell me you know how to fix this." Draco was almost desperate enough to go on his knees and beg. Almost. 'I miss my long manhood. We had such great times together.'

"Oh, Draco, how can I let my best bud go through this torment!" His comment had "bobby trap" written all over.

"Okay, you sounded too fake to help me out on your own will. What do you want?" Draco's face surely showed frustration.

"Chill, man. If you get any angrier, that vein on your forehead is going to pop. Hey! Don't give me the evil eye, you know that shit creeps me out. Okay, it's simple, ever since I saw that Granger has nice knickers, it just dawned on me. Granger is a girl-" Draco coughs at the comment of Granger actually having a gender. "Hey shush you, unless you want a small penis forever, because I have no problem with that."

"Fine! Just get on with it!" says a frantic Draco.

"Right, so back to what I was saying, before I was _rudely_ interrupted. I realized that Granger is a chick, yeah she is not my favorite person, but I do think she is attractive, in a nerdy kind of way. Dude, stop making faces! So I want you to get a picture of her in a bikini." Draco's heart nearly stopped after hearing his friend's request.

"You are bloody insane!" His yelling causes Blaise to raise an eyebrow.

"Want to know how to fix your problem or not."

"Fine, you fucking loser. I fucking hate your guts. You should rot in hell. I hope you get your balls cut off..." Draco kept muttering under his breath.

"What was that?" Questions the Head Boy.

"Nothing, shithead. I'll do it, but does that mean I have to wait to get the pictures, and then fix my penis?" A clearly agitated Draco was not looking forward to waiting.

"You know, out of the kindness of my heart, I will tell you now, but, if you don't keep your word, I will tell all of our Slytherin pals that you didn't stop wetting the bed until 2nd year of Hogwarts!"

Draco's bug eyes gave Blaise a hearty laugh. "You son of a bitch, that's blackmail!"

"The language, Draco dear." Blaise's motherly voice did not impress Draco.

Draco makes a fist, but gives up, releasing his fist. He looks up Blaise, "deal."

"Perfect! While you stormed out, I asked Granger how long will you have a small dick, and she simply said things will return back to normal in about 24 hours."

"24 hours! She is insane!" His eyes squint at Blaise in anger.

"Hey, don't glare at me! It's getting late, and I am sleepy. So I am kicking you out now. And do not forget our deal! Just make sure you do it before Christmas break." Blaise pushes Draco out into the Head's Common Room.

"That asswipe" Draco starts to walk out of the Common Room, back to his dorm.

'Tomorrow, will be the day to put my plan into action. A picture of Granger in her bikini, eh? Blaise has completely lost his taste in women. Well, I suppose she might be considered remotely attractive.' He comes to a complete halt in his walk. 'Draco, you idiot, you should be hexed to death for even thinking that. Granger, attractive, ha!' After a long walk to his dorm he drags his feet to his bed.

'Screw changing.'

**AN: **Yes, I'm done with the chappy. I hope you guys like it! I had mucho fun with it. As I said I hope to update within 2 weeks. I love my reviewers! So please continue to review. It really makes my day.! 3


End file.
